Johnny Cage Vs Guile
Description Mortal Kombat Vs Street Fighter! They are both strong fighters, they have both fought against evil to save the world and they both have unique abilities that separate them from the average man. And Johnny Cage is depicted as the typical american actor while Guile is depicted as the american military soldier. Will Guile get caged or will he teach Johnny to be a family man? Intro Masters of mixed and matched martial arts, these two fighters could easily go head-to-head and toe-to-toe in any ring. One of them's a movie star and the other one's a star IN the movies. They may not have started out with the perfect physique they both possess now, but their strength and determination to keep fighting for their loved ones is what makes them strong. Johnny Cage Hollywood actor and Earthrealm warrior and Guile the Sonic Booming Street Fighter I'm RandomnessLord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor's, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Polls Who do you think will win? Johnny Cage! Guile! Johnny Cage Jonathan "Johnny Cage" Carlton was struggling as a Hollywood star and wanted to get his fame back. Originally, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, as they believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not really a proficient fighter. Eventually, he became one of the most important defenders of Earth. Despite his materialism, air-headedness, and occasional immaturity, Cage has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm, although his antics frequently annoy his allies. Although Cage is a human being, he possesses superhuman strength and abilities beyond that of mortals. This is because he descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors with special abilities for the gods. Johnny Cage is an extremely skilled martial artist thanks to his ancestry and extensive training. Like many of the other Mortal Kombat characters he has supernatural powers. These powers specialize in shadow and he can use them to propel himself forward, increasing the strength of his blows and leaving green afterimages in his wake. Cage can increase the speed of these attacks, which instead leaves a red afterimage and can also throw a ball of shadow energy. He also has a move where he drops doing the splits and then punches the opponent in the groin, though this only works on male fighters. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Cage uses a set of nuchaku. He also has brass knuckles, bowie knife, and exploding sunglasses. Cage is shown to be an arrogant, cocky and egotistical action movie star with a wise-cracking sense of humor who enjoys being at the center of attention. His ego know's no bounds. Cage however, shows his true heroic and selfless nature when he saved Sonya Blade from being killed by Kano. He eventually realized the true nature of the Mortal Kombat tournament and joined Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya (Who he later married and had a daughter with) and the rest of the heroes on their quest to keep Earthrealm safe from the likes of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Johnny Cage has the strength to break bones and rip body parts off. He can even break through titanium and diamonds. He is fast enough to dodged point-blank assault rifle gunfire and outran several hordes of Shokan warriors. He got right back up after falling out of a helicopter a few stories above the ground. He has held his own against Sub Zero and Scorpion and has been freezed and burned by them and it barley slowed him down. He also tanked Raiden's lightning though it did render him unconscious for a bit. And has defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Shinnok. He also has beaten the revenant's of Jax and Smoke. Johnny Cage: Johnny Cage: And I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you out. I'm takin' you out. And I'm takin' you out... for dinner. Guile William F. Guile or just Guile is a major in the United States Air Force whose goal is to finish the criminal organization Shadaloo, while at the same time investigating the whereabouts of his best friend Charlie Nash. When Guile was a trainee in the United States Air Force, he befriended Charile who was his superior officer and asked him to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which he agreed to do. This fighting style is MCMAP a combat system developed by the United States Marine Corps which includes the use of Martial Arts and Professional Wrestling. While he is a very capable fighter and is skilled in this style his hot temper caused him to lack proficiency in the moves. Which is why he shoots Sonic Booms with one hand, while his superior shoot with only one. Speaking of his Sonic Boom it is him and Charile's signature special attack. The user unleashes a rapidly spinning crescent-shaped wave of golden-colored ki-force with a quick arm motion. It is considered Guile's most powerful move and it is powerful enough to destroy a car, tank, and even a military plane. Guile is a tough man, both physically and mentally, who takes pride in family, and is a loving husband and father to his family. A stoic man at heart, Guile's calm and emotionless exterior actually hides intense feelings, especially the fury after Charlie's death. Although loyal to the Air Force and the United States, Guile is extremely persistent. He always seeks to get the bottom of the matter, especially concerning Shadaloo, M. Bison and what happened with Charlie Nash, which has led to problems with his superiors (although they have high respect and esteem to him) and has caused pain to his family, this hurts him deeply. Guile's overall style revolves around patiently anticipating the opponent's next move and attacking. He has a strong mix of solid offense and defense, combined with reliable agility and air grabs. However, if timed improperly, Guile himself could easily be baited into using his moves suddenly and be subject to sweeping and airborne attacks. Guile's moveset has remained fairly consistent throughout his appearances compared to the rest of the cast - his only special moves are the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick. Both moves require a charge motion, thus, he requires a bit of skill and frequent use of certain situations such as jump-ins to make use of trying to integrate them into combos. Due to his more difficult standard offensive use, Guile is more known for trying to space his opponent more than trying to gain an offensive edge, so staying one step ahead and proper execution is vital. Guile has the strength to destroy barrels and cars. He has held his own against some of the strongest and fastest Street Fighters before. He has taken hits from town level fighters and he tanked Bison's suicide explosion (Which created a beam that reached space). Guile: In the ring, missions are meaningless. It's a battle of wills. Nothing more. Intermission Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate quickly. It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle At night in a city Johnny Cage enters a bar. Him and Sonya have separated not too long ago so he decides to drown his sorrows with a few drinks. After a few chugs before he gets fully intoxicated he see's a beautiful blonde and slender women. He wolf whistles before he gets up and walks to her. She is Guile's wife Julia. Johnny: Well hello there gorgeous. Julia: Do I know you? Johnny: Ever seen Massive Strike, Citizen Cage, or Ninja Mime? Julia: Uh no sir. Johnny Cage: Well here's a hint... I'm Johnny Cage. Julia: Johnny Cage? Johnny Cage: The one and only and look like you could use a little of Johnny Cage in your life. Julia: Sorry no Mr. Cage I'm here with my hu... Johnny Cage: WHAT did you say no? Julia: I believe you heard me right now please leave me alone. Johnny: Huh no one has ever turned me down before. Oh well your loss. He turns to walk away and is bumps into Guile. Guile: Whats the big idea trying to hit on my wife? Who do you think you are? Johnny: Johnny Cage. Hollywood Hunk, Master Martial Artist, and so much more. Guile: Well Johnny Cage I think you need a little lesson. And I'm just the soldier who's going to teach you a lesson by putting you down. Johnny Cage: Hey it's your funeral. Let's take it outside and I'll host it later when I'm done with you. Guile: Are you man enough to fight with me? Johnny Cage: Just so you know I'm so much more than an actor for action movies. Guile: Sure you are. They step outside the bar and stare down at each other looking into each other's sunglasses. Fight They both rush to each other and deliver many punch's to each other. They continue trading blows until Guile gets the upper-hand and knocks Johnny to the ground. Johnny: Wow Johnny gets back up and delivers a few more punch's to Guile's face pushing him back but Guile breaks him off when he does his Flash Kick by performing a fast backflip kick on Cage. Guile then uppercuts Johnny a few feet in the air and when he comes down Guile does a double flash kick on him which knocks him a few feet higher in the air but Johnny makes sure to land back on his feet. Johnny: Not bad moves would you consider playing the part of Jax Briggs in my Live Action Film since he's dead? Guile: You got jokes Cage. But your not gonna be the one who gets the last laugh Joker. Now why don't you stop clowning around and actually try to fight back and hit me? Johnny: Ask and you shall receive GI Joke. Cage does his Pissed Off move in which he throws a flurry of punches before knocking his opponent into the ground. Johnny: What did I "pissed you off"? Hey you said to hit you. Better be careful what you wish for next time pal. Guile: ... Johnny: Now... this is really gonna hurt. Johnny equips his golden knuckles and delivers a few punch's to Guile's face. After the 7th punch he stops and gives Guile a few seconds to grab his mouth in pain. He spits a tooth. Johnny: You give up? Guile: I never surrender in battle boy. Johnny: Cool. He tries to deliver a few more blows to his face but Guile dodges his punch's before grabbing a hold of one of his arms then he grabs the other one before striking Cage in the gut with his knee then he trips him. He raises his foot and brings it down to Johnny's face but he moves his face to the side just in time and jumps back up. Johnny: Hey watch the pretty face buddy. No one has a greater face for TV. Guile jumps to do another fast backflip kick but Johnny leaps in the air and uppercuts him making him fall back down. Guile: Behold my Sonic Boom! Guile starts to channel sonic energy around his fists then he throws several Sonic Booms at Cage. Each Sonic Boom push's Johnny back a foot away but Cage takes them like a champ and makes sure he isn't knocked off his feet. Guile runs to him but Johnny then does his shadow kick on him in which he slides across the floor at a good speed followed by green afterimages until his foot connects with the opponent's torso, sending him flying. Guile quickly gets up and fires a few more Sonic Booms at Johnny pushing him back a few feet away from him. Johnny: Time to fight fire with fire. Johnny shoots a ball of green energy from his hand straight at Guile but he dodges it by quickly moving to the side then Guile fires another Sonic Boom at Johnny who dodges it as well by jumping. Johnny fires several more straight forceballs at Guile and he fires more of his Sonic Booms at Cage. Their projectiles push's them both back till they fall off their feat but of course they then jump back up. They charge again to each other and deliver more punch's to each other. This time Johnny gets the upperhand and he does his Flippy Kick in which he does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. While Guile is in the air Johnny throws 2 high arching forceballs to attack opponents in the air. They hit Guile twice and lands on his back. Johnny: Well Im glad we were able to "hit" it off but I got somewhere in Hollywood to be in less than an hour. So... Guile: SONIC... HURRICANE!!! He unleash's a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him and Cage gets caught in it. When the attack stops Cage gets down on his knees in pain before Guile grabs him and throws him to a nearby car. Guile charges a stronger Sonic Bomb and fires it at him but Cage quickly gets up and dodges it. It hits the car causing a small explosion. Cage looks at it and the explosion is seen as reflection on his sunglasses. Johnny: I can see why it's called Sonic "Boom". Guile: There's more where that came from Cage! He fires another one which Johnny avoids by moving aside. It hits the brick wall behind him and causes another explosion. Guile fires more at him and Johnny runs as the sonic booms miss him and hit cars and brick walls causing several explosions. Johnny runs infront of Guile and delivers punch's to his face but Guile blocks with his hands. He then tries to deliver a kick to his face but Guile blocks it as well with his hand. Johnny keeps attacking with some karate moves and Jeet Kune Do while Guile continues to block and dodge his attacks. Johnny: Say Cheese Major Muscle-head! Johnny quickly pulls out his camera and stuns Guile with its flash. This gives Johnny the chance to do a an X-ray move on him which he does. He does a leg split before he delivers 3 punch's to Guile's nuts then he jumps in the air and comes down delivering an elbow to his back-spine which knocks him to the ground. He slowly gets up back on his feet Johnny: Still hadn't had enough Sargent Stupid? Guile: I always train to win and I always fight as if it's the last thing I will ever do. Johnny: That's cool. Especially since this fight will be the last thing you will ever do. Johnny does another Shadow Kick on Guile that sends him flying. Then he runs towards Guile and delivers a flying kick to his face but Guile grabs his leg with his arm and slams him down to the ground before delivering a stomp to his crotch. Johnny: Mommy Guile grabs Johnny by his hair and bring him back to his feet and waits for him to make his next move. But Johnny gets down on his knees and looks to see he is facing Guile's crotch. He smiles at it before punching it with his Nut Punch. Guile grabs it in pain and Johnny delivers a few punch's and kicks to his face before he calls his stunt double. Johnny: Hey Stunt Double! His stunt double holds Guile in place while Johnny delivers more blows to his gut. The stunt double soon leaves and Johnny delivers a few more punch's to Guile's face which knocks his sunglasses off. He then takes off his pair of $500 sunglasses and toss them at Guile they explode and make him fall down. Johnny: I thought you might need a new pair. Least I could do for ya big guy. Now time to get my show on the road. Johnny starts to walk away but his opponent is far from defeated. Guile charges and fires another Sonic Boom which Johnny dodges but he doesn't dodge the car that Guile the quickly threw at him. Johnny is knocked and pinned down to the ground by the car while Guile starts to charge his next attack. Johnny manages to push the car off him and lifts it. Guile: SONIC TEMPEST!!! Cage is caught in the whirlwind of the attack and is damaged greatly. He drops the car and it falls on him again. Guile moves it off him and grabs a hold of Johnny's head and bash's his face against the street many times. Guile: This is what I think of that pretty face of yours Cage. When he stops the bashing he raises Cage's face up and looks to see how bruised it is. He throws him against a wall and slowly walks to him and does his Flash Explosion in which he does 3 of his kicks to Cage. The kicks launch Cage high in the air and when he falls down Guile makes sure catch him by the neck. Guile: You have fought very well. Now die with honor and courage. Guile walks Cage to an alleyway to kill him. He places him down and walks a few feet back before charging one last Sonic Boom which he fires at Cage and of course an explosion occurs which forms a fire. Johnny stumbles out of the fire engulfed in flames before collapsing down similar to Michael Myers at the end of Halloween II. He is covered in blood and bruises and his skin is not charred as he has taken being burned alive before well. Guile: A fighter to the end. Now that's honorable. An injured and enraged Johnny slowly gets up and equips his brass knuckles and rush's to Guile. They deliver a barrage of blows before Johnny gets the upperhand and delivers many powerful blows nonstop to his face, chest, and gut painting his brass knuckles red in his opponents blood. Cage finally stops and is panting while looking at his opponent who is dizzy and a bloody mess like himself. Finish Him Johnny uses the last of his strength to uppercut Guile's head off which he catches. Fatality He takes a few deep breaths before doing a victory pose raising the head in the air. K.O Johhny drops the head and see's at the entrance of the alleyway Julia who is now a widow. Julia: Murderer! Monster! Johnny Cage: Wait! She doesnt listen as she runs away in tears. Johnny shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the alleyway. Once he steps out he is kicked down to the ground. He looks up and see's a blonde man dressed in a red gi and brown sparring gloves. Behind him is Julia. Julia: That's him Ken! He's the one who killed Guile! Johnny: Oh **** Results That was a good match and I'm still waiting for them to make a crossover between the 2 games. Anyway why did Johnny win? Who is stronger? While Guile is strong enough to destroy barrels and a car Johnny has broke through titanium and shattered diamonds (Which are the hardest substances in the world). Who is faster? For speed both of them are capable of dodging bullets and have held their own against opponents capable of moving fast enough to leave afterimages. But Johnny like other Mortal Kombat characters is capable of doding lightning making him much more faster than Guile. More durable: Guile was the more durable as he was able to survive a large explosion that created beams that reached space but durability was the only real advantage he had over Cage. The more skilled and capable fighter? Guile had only one fighting style the MCMAP while Johnny has trained across the world mastering several martial arts. Johnny also had the more impressive moveset and abilities as most of Guile's moves are just regular punch's, kicks, and air grabs with only one special power the Sonic Boom. And while Guile's Sonic Boom is capable of destroying an airplane Johnny can easily dodge them as its no secret that Guile's projectiles are quite slow and can easily be deflected by other projectiles, blocked, or jumped over. And even if Johnny got hit he probably could take it as he survived being blast by Shinnok who's blast are comparable to Raiden's 270 tons of TNT blast. Weakness's or faults: Johnny has a massive ego that's gotten him in trouble on multiple occasions which is why the fight started in the first place but that's really something that Guile could exploit or use to his advantage. And because of Guile's hot-headedness, his fighting lacks proficiency and is too rigid. Johnny loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into an empowered state. But even in a non powered state he is still stronger and more skilled than Guile with his diamond shattering feat and more impressive attacks and abilities. Guile may have been more durable and had more powerful projectiles but Johnny was stronger, faster, and the more skilled and capable fighter. Johnny sure gave Guile a heads up in this fight and he got Caged. The Winner is Johnny Cage Polls 2 Do you agree with the outcome of the fight? Yes No Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020